JLA-Avengers: Monsters
by Scratimus
Summary: I sent this story to my editor and he liked it so its canon with the rest of my Stories(Ultimate Superman, etc.) All characters are owned by their parent companies. I will not spoil it but it involves Godzilla 2014.
1. Monsters

_**A/N:** Okay here's something different a one shot that if you like I might write a sequel. Let me know in your reviews. I wrote this after seeing Godzilla 2014. Enjoy._

_~Scratimus _

* * *

_**JLA/Avengers:**_

_Monsters_

_S.T.A.R.S Lab, New York, NY, _it's after midnight as a scaly figure makes its way, stealthy weaving through the rooms and labs. No alarm is triggered for it can see the sensor lasers through his mutated reptilian eyes. A skeleton security team and a single scientist, working late as usual, make up the building's occupants. A light beams across the figures eyes from a security officer's flashlight as they narrow into vertical slits. It suppresses a growl and his animal nature, for what it needs is too important to lose control. The officer doesn't see him and continues his patrol; he lets out a yawn and stretches moving on.

The scaly figure slides out of its hiding spot and continues on undisturbed. It makes its way to a lab and peaks into a window on a door. Its reflection reveals its identity, Dr. Curt Connors aka The Lizard. Dr. Ishiro Serizawa is the company's newest up and coming scientist from their branch in _Japan_. He was part of a legacy of scientists dating as far back as 1954 when his great grandfather Dr. Daisuke Serizawa co-founded the _S.T.A.R.S. Lab Japan Branch _in _Tokyo, Japan._

Right now he was unlocking his great grandfather's legendary device "_The Oxygen Destroyer_" though he had to start from scratch he was coming ever closer to completion. Dr. Daisuke left nothing behind and sacrificed himself so the secret would die with him. The reason for this was covered up by the Japanese government and sealed it as a work of fiction by making it a feature film hiding it from the public in plain sight. Clever, but recent events with the long thought fabled Fin Fang Foom changed all that and Japan officials contacted him personally revealing an almost century long secret.

"_Grandmother was right all along and I didn't believe her_." Dr. Ishiro remembered fighting a tear, "_The rantings of a senile old woman, an old wives tale I thought."_ The doctor shook his head in shame apologizing to a picture of her he had on his work bench. He placed the picture down and returned to his work as watchful eyes tracked his every movement. The doctor was in his way for where he needed to get to was just beyond him.

"_No __**killing**__… we… I just need to knock him out._" Dr. Connors thought to himself struggling to suppress the beast within. He licks the hinges of the door in front of him the saliva from his mouth lubing better than WD-40. Silently he slips in and approaches Dr. Ishiro from behind. Dr. Connors animal side gets the best of him and growls alerting Dr. Ishiro.

"MONSTER!" Dr. Ishiro cries out and tosses the chemicals he was working on at The Lizard. The Lizard roars and tosses Dr. Ishiro aside with a powerful blow knocking him unconscious. The Lizard continues to roar and wipe his eyes as he runs into an open red solar radiation chamber. Lizard stumbles and shuts the door on himself activating the chamber. Dr. Ishiro recovers stumbling about tripping over his own feet. He pulls himself up but accidentally adds Theta and Gamma radiation to the chamber. The Lizard roars in immense pain as he is literally cooked alive. Shaking the cobwebs out of his head Dr. Ishiro looks on in horror as The Lizard returns to his human form and seams to burst like a water balloon covering the view screen and window with parts and fluids. Dr. Ishiro vomits into a trash can and passes out. The next day he awakens to a clean chamber and the okay to continue his research.

_S.T.A.R.S Lab HQ, Metropolis, MN, _"Does Dr. Ishiro suspect anything?" a deep female voice asks.

"No Ms. Meersman we told him he was just over worked and the chemicals messed with his mind making him sick." A man in a black suit reports.

"The footage?" Ms. Meersman inquires.

"Confiscated and replaced. Dr. Ishiro bought it hook, line and sinker."

"Excellent Jorge take the night off." Ms. Meersman smiles and reaches in a drawer.

"Than..." Jorge is cut off as two silenced rounds hit him in the chest and forehead.

"Damn he was good in bed too. But no leaks" Ms. Meersman shakes her head as she puts the pistol away and the body melts and then vaporizes. "Thankfully I have more clones but 68 will always be my favorite." She plays the video reviewing last night's event. "Horrible way to go Dr. Connors, if you would have simply just contacted me… I would have pulled every known resource I had to find you a cure." She wipes a tear away, "Such a mind like yours to be lost… a tragedy to the planet." She then looks at Dr. Ishiro, "For your sake good doctor, you better be worth it!" She pulls out the data card and places it in a safe.

_New York/New Jersey Blight, _a creature the size of a komodo dragon makes his way into the _Atlantic Ocean_. The creature is scared and growing rapidly. A shark tries to eat it, in a panic its back glows red and it unleashes a blast from its mouth cooking the shark. Confused, the creature swims around its victim, its stomach growls and it gives in to savagery.

_The night before, _a marine iguana breaks free from its cage in _S.T.A.R.S Lab._ It slips by unnoticed by security and even Dr. Ishiro. Sensing warmth it slips into a red solar radiation chamber. The Lizard invades its area and it attacks latching on to him as the chamber activates. They both burst as Theta and Gamma radiation floods the chamber. As Dr. Ishiro is out several security officers come in and clean the area. They remove all evidence of the incident then melt and vaporize leaving no trace of their existence. The remains of the chamber's victims forcibly knock the barrel they are contained in over and roll toward the bay. As the barrel spins the remains reconstitute themselves into an iguana size lizard with two back spines on each shoulder and almost kite shaped plates down the remainder of its back. As the barrel hits the water the lizard bursts from it and dives in the bay unnoticed.

_JLA Watchtower, high orbit, _Martian Manhunter is on the console, monitor duty. He didn't really mind it as a matter of fact he preferred it. Not because it kept him from being social but rather he abhorred violence and avoided it as much as possible. It didn't make him a coward, for when needed Martian Manhunter would serve the necessary distasteful act. Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz, spotted an object in the _blight. _Before he could scan it via telepathy or the _Watchtower's_ scanners could scan it… it vanished. But what peeked his interest were the different radiations he picked up before it blipped off.

As if on cue J'onn was hailed… Samuel T. Wilson alias The Falcon. "Hey J'onn." Samuel appears on the holo-screen.

"Samuel I take it you detected it too?" J'onn states without greeting.

"It's not nice to read someone's mind." Samuel winks holding up a finger.

"I didn't… given the line you chose…" J'onn was cut off by Samuel's laughter.

"Messing with you J'onn." Samuel shakes his head, after the attacks on the former _United Kingdom_, _The United States_, and formation of _The Lone Star Republic_, the winged hero had been animate about improving ties with the _JLA_. The crisis proved that they could coexist and could potentially become a united front.

"Ah humor, heh heh."J'onn shook his head; he too shared Samuel's views and could see the benefits in the grand scheme of things.

"Heh heh, yeah I did Tony is still handling things in _New London_." Samuel smiled.

"Indeed Superman is over there as well it seems dealing with _The Scorn_ and _England's_ ban on either _JLA, Avengers or, S.H.I.E.L.D_ from ever setting up "_shop_" if you will, has them with their hands tied." J'onn said with a heavy heart at the mention of _The Scorn._

Both teams lost some of their heroes, the fallout from those attacks had turned them. Cloak and Dagger, Hawk and Dove formed _The Scorn _after being approached by Yellow Jacket and Garth, former Aqualad/Tempest but that is a tale for a different time.

"I'm just grateful they even allowed either one to plead their case." Samuel nods.

"Indeed, so besides formalities why have you contacted us." J'onn states wanting to get to the meat of this contact.

"Well with Tony away and Captain America visiting _The Lone Star Republic Capital_, I am in charge." Samuel said proudly.

"Oh so you are how you humans say 'throwing your weight around' yes?" J'onn rolled his eyes.

"How crude J'onn." Samuel feigns hurt to J'onn's amusement, "But you're correct so I am here purpose a joint investigation."

"Interesting go on." J'onn puts his hand to his chin.

"Well that's about it I figured this would be a good way to improve relations with the _JLA_." Samuel states with a quirky smile.

J'onn pauses for the moment then speaks, "Your proposal is highly dubious but very well."

"Awesome! I'll be leading a small squad can you meet me along with yours at the _Lower Bay_?" Samuel states full of cheer.

"I will. How many will be on your squad?" J'onn maintains his cool.

"Just me and two others." Samuel informs him.

"Then I will do likewise, I pray this bares fruit between us." J'onn states with hope.

"As do I. We all fight for the same cause, now especially we should become ever more united." Samuel agrees.

"I agree see you there within the hour." J'onn cuts the line after Samuel bids him good bye. A small smile makes its way to J'onn's lips.

_Laurentian Abyss, _the creature has grown in size to something near 70 meters tall and 200 meters in length. Its appetite is ravenous leaving nothing behind but scraps. In a matter of a day it is already 250 tons and resembles a mutated marine iguana its spines and plates align in two rows down its back and have a red glow. It roars underwater sending out a challenge to anything that would face it. As it swims away the sound awakens something deep within the abyss. A yellow eye opens and it pupil narrows into a vertical slit as the area surrounding it rumbles.

_Lower Bay, New York, _both squads do detailed scans tracking the anomaly to the _New York/New Jersey Blight. _There scans only show what they already know. However, "Sam, J'onn!" Namor calls to them; he spots a barrel torn out from the inside. "You surfacers are never mindful to my waters." He kicks the barrels remains towards the other squads.

"Namor this barrel has markings for disposal that were negotiated between our peoples." Sam points out, "From the traces of its path this barrel was pushed by whatever was inside." Sam knows tensions between Atlanteans and surface dwellers have always been high. _The Kings of East and West Atlantis_ may not agree on several things but their home's safety is always priority one. Namor tempers his anger as does Aquaman who had been silently observing. An alert hits the _JLA_ comms and the _Avengers_ ID cards.

_Portland -Biddeford metropolitan area, Maine, _ the creature had surfaced and was now fully grown at 500 tons and 75 meters tall and 250 meters in length. It roars as civilians panic trying to escape the carnage ensuing. The creature is fast leaping from building to building at an alarming rate. With a giant leap it lands on one side of _Franklin Towers_ and runs around it to its roof. It roars, challenging anything that would dare stop it.

_The National Guard_ is called in, but falls as the creature decimates their arsenal with its red atomic breath. They fall back as it leaps off the towers and lands with a great boom. It roars shattering windows from buildings and vehicles. _The Guard_ covers their ears longing for it to finish. As soon as it does they open fire, there armaments are like annoying gnats to the beast. With a simply tail whip the _National Guard_ is no more.

News teams in helicopters film the carnage and broadcast for all to see. The two squads of _JLA_ and _Avengers_ arrive and are in awe of what they see. "Is that Fin?"

"No Samuel that certainly is not." J'onn states in shock.

"Its path leads from the ocean." Namor points out the destructive path.

"FOR ATLANTIS!" Aquaman roars as he calls for his army via telepathy. Almost instantly a great Atlantean army rises from the ocean and moves to land. The cheer and chant their leader's name as they go on the offensive. "Send it back to the depths from whence it came." Aquaman orders as his troops shout back '_HOO!_' "Brother to battle." Aquaman looks at Namor who nods and they rush in.

"WAIT!" Samuel and J'onn call out but it's too late. _The West Atlantis Army _pushes back the beast but it proves to be an agile monster. With each shot fired it moves swiftly to dodge and overtake. Aquaman and Namor summon Atlantean sorcery but it proves to be inept. Telepathy fails for its mind is full of rage and confusion. It expels J'onn, Aquaman, and Namor from its mind as it unleashes its red atomic fire upon them and _The_ _West Atlantis Army_. Namor's reinforcements arrive but the _City of Portland_ is leveled. The best they can do is assist with the wounded and evacuate the surface dwellers. Though prejudices are there, but they are set aside, no one should suffer like this.

J'onn, Aquaman, Namor and Samuel continue to battle the beast as the two other squad members Luke Cage and Blue Beetle assist with evacuations. The creature fires upon a gas line causing a massive explosion. With the teams distracted it escapes into the water vanishing from view. Aquaman tries to track it via the ocean's wildlife but as soon as he gets a lock he feels the creature eat his beacon. "Ravenous beast! It's eating everything in sight." Aquaman breaks his telepathy in frustration.

"Is it the leviathan?" Samuel asks Namor.

"No it's still guarding the entrance of _East Atlantis_. I can sense him." Namor shakes his head.

"What is it?" Samuel continues to probe.

"Best guess my friends it's that thing that burst from that barrel Namor found." J'onn crosses his arms and closes his eyes.

"This is not good." Namor replies.

"Well Samuel you wanted cooperation between our teams, well given this." J'onn points out solemnly.

"Not what I was looking for J'onn but this is bad." Samuel states.

"Indeed Samuel, nor Namor or I can communicate with it." Aquaman replies.

"And it poses a threat to our kingdoms so you have my army to back you." Namor proclaims.

"As do you mine." Aquaman adds as Namor looks at his brother with a chuckle. "I do see the humor in this Namor, and it fills me with joy." With that J'onn teleport them to the Hall of Justice and send out the call as does Samuel to the Avengers.

_Forbidden City, China, midnight,_ a light glows and descends as the city's priests chant and pray. They look up and are overwhelmed by the light then immediately pass out. Three robed men exit the light in unison never breaking stride. They are met by another man robed in green. From their hoods three pairs of glowing electric sparking yellow eyes stare back.

"Master…" Before he can say more they instantly move inches from his face.

"You failed Fin Fang Foom." They say in unison and back hand him into a wall. The man in green crawls back to him on hands and knees pleading for his life, "This world was to be already conquered." They speak, "but you have only managed to lose your power to one of these knaves!" Yellow electricity shoots out of one of the three's hands torturing Fin. "Your power was stolen!" The other two add to the torture.

"Master…Forgive me."

"Why!" They say with a unified hiss.

"My Master King Ghidorah, I-I know… I have f-failed you but we can still take this planet."

"FOOL!" They slam him into the ground, "I have come here personally to clean up your mess." They plant their heel upon Fin Fang Foom, "You will serve as meat shield then when this planet is mine I will end your miserable existence, general."

"Yes my Master." Fin states solemnly as tri-being known as King Ghidorah releases him. The three robed men merge and with a brilliant gold light are transformed into a monstrous golden three-headed dragon and take to the air. He is followed by Fin Fang Foom who transforms as well.

_Hall of Justice, Washington, D.C_, Martian Manhunter held a special session within the buildings main conference room. On a holo-screen that rose from the center of the round table was President Ronald W. Curtis of the _United States _and President Daniel D. Lopez of _The Lone Star Republic_. Sitting around the table from the left were various members of both _Justice League_ and _Avengers_. A third screen popped up running a news feed of the mutated giant marine iguana rampaging across the borders of both president's countries.

"It literally came out of the ground in _Alabama_." President Curtis begins.

"Both our militaries have been powerless to stop it." President Lopez adds.

"Aye Mr. Presidents not even the armies of _Atlantis_ have been able to stop it." Aquaman states with a sigh of fustration.

"Both our people have suffered great losses due to this, this, this…monster." Namor clenched his fists replying the view of Atlantis' armies lying dead around the _Gulf of Mexico_.

President Daniel looked at the _Kings of Atlantis_, "King Namor…" Namor turned his glaze, "I have read various legends as child and several have turned out to be true." The President paused, "The greatest of which has been the discovery of your proud people and yours as well King Arthur." He took a moment to view the carnage, "I remember the **Legend of the Leviathan**."

"It is very real Mr. President." Namor replies regaining his composure.

President Daniel took a breath and focused his eyes, "With respect good King, sometimes the only way to fight a monster is with a monster."

"I agree Mr. President, but alas." Namor pulled up a video after he tapping a few holo-keys.

"Dear Lord." President Daniel gasped along with everyone else in the room as something larger than the creature that was currently terrorizing the third screen, ripped _East Atlantis' Guardian_ in to shreds consuming him whole. "That overgrown iguana did that?"

"No Mr. President that was not it, look closer." Aquaman interjected and rewound the video.

"My God it's huge!" President Curtis proclaimed.

"Neither Namor nor I can communicate with it but what we did see shook us to the core." Aquaman stated flatly and with a twinge of fear.

"Aye, its older than even our kingdoms maybe even civilization itself." Namor added.

"I summoned the strongest of our world's creations from the mighty Megalodon…" Aquaman stated slamming his fist on the table.

"Those still exist?" President Lopez raised an eyebrow in shock.

"Yes in the deepest parts." King Arthur paused, "To the Kraken. This monster not only defeated them, but ate them!"

The video feed from the local station broke as an anchorman who was quite frazzled and sweat came on. "This just in." from the corner of the screen a video started and then expanded taking over the screen. Loud warbling and hisses filled the audio. As the video focused a large golden three-headed dragon appeared. From its mouth yellow electricity shot out and destroyed various buildings. _The Hall of Justice_ shook violently, "We now go to our on-site correspondent, Snapper Carr, Snapper?"

"Thank you John, this dragon for the lack of a better word just came down from the clouds and began to attack the_ D.C. metro area_…." The feed cut as both the Avengers and Justice League scrambled.

Outside, King Ghidorah was wreaking havoc, half of _D.C_. had fallen and the military in shambles. Falcon and others stood in awe as the dragon unleashed its fury. "This is it isn't it?"

"I rather _die on my feet_ than upon my knees." a voice spoke behind him. With a sickening '_**SKRT!**_' the voice extended claws "What do you want bub a wing or a leg?" Falcon turned and saw Wolverine roar and break into a sprint Colossus was right behind him as the _SR-71_ they came in de-cloaked. Colossus grabbed Wolverine and with a great spin launched him into the air. Falcon strength renewed took to the air after him. Catching up he grabbed the mutant looped and released him increasing his speed and delivery. Wolverine took a shot from the monster and with a roar, his body half skeletal and healing, stabbed his claws into the monster.

King Ghidorah warbled and hissed as the feral mutant tore into him. Breaking the clouds Fing Fang Foom dived and knocked Wolverine off. Wolverine let out a string of profanities that would make a sailor blush with shame as he hit the ground with great impact.

Using the reflecting pool Aquaman and Namor formed water constructs and attacked both dragons. Blue Beetle formed a high-powered disruptor cannon with his arms and fired at Fin Fang Foom. Luke Cage joined Colossus running towards Foom. Cupping his hands Colossus signaled Luke who stepped on them and was launched into the air. Cage nailed Foom across his jaw sending him to the ground. Colossus then tackled him dragging the beast and up turning the earth around him.

An explosion is heard as the blackbird explodes from a beam out of one of King Ghidorah's mouths. Several X-Men pour out as the ones who could fly or teleport brought the others safely to the ground. Landing in a roll into a full sprint, Cyclops concentrated and fired on King Ghidorah, "YOU BASTARD!" Blast after powerful blast Cyclops unleashed his fury, "NO TAKES OUT MY RIDE!"

Clouds gathered and lighting flashed as Storm's eyes went white as she unleashed a lighting storm. "FOR MIDGARD!" a voice called out and gathered the lighting with along his own as a beam of energy opened and Thor flew out hammer leading. He strikes the golden dragon forcing it to land destroying the _Lincoln Memorial_!

For the moment all gasped which then turned to rage. _Justice League_, _Avengers_, and _X-men_ stormed the three-headed monster like swarming fire ants. King Ghidorah warbled and hissed defiantly as electricity flowed and fanned out from each of the monster's heads scattering them. His wings flapped giving off almost category 5 hurricane winds. As the heroes were swept up into the air by the winds, Fing Fang Foom and King Ghidorah picked them off one by one.

The heroes fell defeated as a great roar and water splashed down. The Roar was not from King Ghidorah but something vastly more deadly. King Ghidorah paused not know what to make of this new challenger. He was 108.25 Meters tall, 168 meters in length, and weighed a massive 90k tons. Before most of the heroes were sent to blissful consciousness they compared the new monster to a linebacker body wise. "GODZILLA!" Aquaman shouted and passed out. At the sound of his name Godzilla roared long, loud, and proud.

Energy surged starting from his tail in a blue hue glow and traveled up his back and gathered in his neck. King Ghidorah charged up as well and in a great blast both _**MONSTERS **_unleashed their power at one another. The beams struck with a great clash trying to overtake one another. Godzilla stomped grounding himself and with sheer will overtook King Ghidorah's beams. The blast launched the dragon over _Ohio dr._ and into the _Potomac River_. Godzilla roared again and charged. Fin Fang Foom met him only to be pimp slapped like a hoe out of the way.

Getting to his feet Foom rose to his feet to fire only to be knocked back down by Godzilla's tail. He dove on to King Ghidorah who caught him with two of his heads at his neck and right leg blasted his chest with the middle one then knocked him aside. Godzilla growled getting to his feet and takes another three shots from Ghidorah.

The ancient monster was _Earth's_ first guardian and last defense, its current rulers may be defeated but if the _Eart_h was threatened with destruction he would awaken. King Ghidorah intentions were not to rule but rather removed the planet from existence!

The monster currently rampaging his way to the west coast had invariantly awakened Godzilla with his challenge. That was the other way to call him, naturally Godzilla loved a challenge but one had to be worth his time. He was the _**King of the Monsters**_ and would not be usurped.

Godzilla was tossed back by the shots; he had to get in close. In the corner of his eye a red and blue blur flew at amazing speed. Its impact killed the blast coming from the center head of Ghidorah causing it choke. The blur was Superman whose face was enraged with gritted teeth. His eyes charged and burned white hot, "MONSTER!" Superman unleashed a blast knocking the dragon down. "I don't know how you escaped Serpent!" Superman balled his fists struck the beast with a hammer fist uppercut! "But you will not walk away this time!" The dragon fired two shots from his left and right heads hitting Superman knocking him down.

He looked at himself… no damage from magic, "What the?" He was struck with three more blasts. They sent him into the air and blasted him across the reflection pool. He groaned and gathered himself and finally saw him, "That can't be good." He had distracted King Ghidorah enough for Godzilla to come in he had flipped the dragon over his shoulder and was now tearing into him.

From _Arkansas_, the mutated iguana could feel the earth shake. He stopped for a moment, Godzilla and King Ghidorah impacts on each other could be felt in the air and sensed in the ground. This was the challenge he was looking for it could feel it in the magnetic fields of his sixth sense. It hissed as its tail took out an army of tanks. It quickly picked up speed as it began to run. However there was one, well rather two who were faster. From two different sides they met one silver the other red and yellow. Mid way they smiled in greeting high fiving each other. They paused and ran in two different directions circling the monster. Their incredible speed created a whirlwind lifting the monster up. They suddenly stopped revealing themselves to be The Flash and Quicksilver! They moved out of the way and the whirlwind stopped dropping the monster. The monster collapsed and got to its feet trying to track its assailants. No luck for they were nothing but two blurs of speed and lighting running everyway.

The Flash leapt into the air nailing the monster's thigh, the impact of the electricity build up made it pause momentarily. Quicksilver was making his way underneath the monster to its throat. He latched on for dear life and began to vibrate intensely. Its skin was tougher than anything he ever dealt with. It did not break even at the atomic level. Quicksilver let go and ran up but miss stepped his ankle caught and crushed with the monster's bite. He screamed as Flash ran up but as soon as he tried to save him the monster swiped sending the crimson hero flying into a rock breaking ribs and hip.

The monster whipped its head and with a sickening snap sent Quicksilver flying. He landed several miles away in a haystack his right ankle broken in a gooseneck shape. Annoyances aside the monster continued his way to the _Mississippi River_. He dove in and made his way to the gulf.

_**JUSTICE LEAGUE AND AVENGERS FALL;**_ this was the headline on every news station that was still standing. Godzilla and King Ghidorah continued their battle into the night and until dawn. Fing Fang Foom lay in a charred heap, barely alive but defeated. Superman had sided with Godzilla and was assisting him his uniform torn to shreds exposing his chest. His cape was gone and King Ghidorah had loss his left head for it. He was now using the head as a club.

On his monitor in the _Batcave_ the news continued, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Batgirl looked at Batman awaiting orders. "No way." They were shocked at his words. "We cannot fight a force of nature." _Gotham_ was surprisingly quiet this night none of the rogues came out, probably out of fear or amusement of the real life Japanese monster film playing out before them on the news.

Godzilla blasted King Ghidorah with a concentrated atomic blast and removes his right head. He charges and nails the king with a haymaker sending it to its knees. Godzilla forces King Ghidorah's mouth open and charges up another blast. A hiss is heard and the mutated iguana launches from the river nailing Godzilla knocking him away. Superman intercepts it but takes a red blast. He falls to earth breaking his legs! Superman screams and the world seems to freeze.

In the _Batcave_ Batman gets to his feet "Clark!" he sees Superman roar in pain.

"HOW?" Batman's allies state in shock. In space Wayne satellites analyze and send info back to the _Batcave_. Batgirl jumps on to a desk taking in data on the opposite side of the cave Batman is doing the same along with Red Robin.

Back _in D.C_. Godzilla is almost spent from his battle with Ghidorah. The new challenger has taken advantage of the handicap. Blast after blast the monster fires at Godzilla. He's fast and is nailing the _**King of the Monsters**_ with lightning fast slashes and bites.

"The blast has traces of red solar radiation." Batman states, "He neutralized Clark's powers." Batman slams his fist on the console, "Dammit!"

"Ideas boss?" Red Robin asks. Batman looks at him and hits a button on the console.

Godzilla falls as the monster now known as Zilla, the media dubbed him, goes in for the kill. A great roar is heard and Zilla looks up his eyes retract and he is brought down "HULK SMASH!" by the incredible, indestructible HULK! Before Zilla can react Hulk slams his fist into its eye and obliterates it. Zilla shrieks in pain and blasts Hulk away with his atomic breath. The blast only fuels his rage spurs him on.

Superman has passed out from the pain and is in bad shape. A hero awakens shaking the cobwebs away sees him. "Brother!" He forces himself to his feet and runs to him. Overhead clouds of dust and debris block out the sun. "Thou shalt not go to her yet, dear brother." The hero is Thor who swings his hammer gently taking the Man of Steel in his arms. As the Hulk continues his battle Thor breaks the cloud line. He releases Superman and he floats on his own accord as if by instinct. Thor sees his legs and quickly sets them awakening Superman to roars of pain. As the sun recharges him Thor returns to _Earth_.

He sees Godzilla and unleashes lightning into him. "DIE MONSTER!" The lightning does the opposite and recharges him. "ODIN'S BEARD!" Thor looks on in horror at what he has done! He is struck by a blast from a now single headed Ghidorah. Godzilla focuses and remembers he roars as he tackles King Ghidorah. The power surges within him as he pries open Ghidorah's mouth and unleashes his blast obliterating the center head ending the King.

Hulk tackles Zilla who is caught by Godzilla. The _**King of the Monsters**_ grabs his jaw and with a mighty pull rips the top part of Zilla's head off. Blood splashes and bone is exposed. Hulk pauses at the brutality of this fatality as Godzilla roars in triumph and tosses Zilla's head aside like common trash.

The body drops twitching as Godzilla places his right foot atop it. Hulk swallows unsure of his next move. He smirks, "Soften him up for you." Godzilla seems to chuckle understanding him and then roars. Hulk joins him. Godzilla then simply turns making his way towards the river and dives. Just as he suddenly appears, he vanishes swimming at blazing speed towards the bay then into the _Atlantic._

The scene surrounding _D.C. _is bleak; buildings destroyed, life lost. However like all things it can be rebuilt. Though life cannot be replaced, but it can and will be remembered. Due to fatigue Fin Fang Foom returns to his human like form but is caught by the Hulk. He swallows hard and Hulk debates wither he should kill him. He looks at his belt, a green Bat insignia, and decides against it. The boss would not like that. He flicks his head knocking him out and tosses him to _S.H.I.E.L.D. _They try to stop him but he is teleported out and back to his home in _New Mexico_.

_**D.C. Almost Destroyed and The King of the Monsters **_for days on end that is the title that headlines almost every news station on _Earth_. On the same stations, scientists prattle on with various debates and theories on the origins of the monsters, especially Godzilla, and question if they're more out there? On an S.H.I.E.L.D Heli-carrier though, a conference is taking place with both _Justice Leaguers_ and _Avengers_ on how to prevent and neutralize something like this before it ever happens again. For now life goes on…

_**END.**_


	2. Monsters II: Swarm

_**A/N:**__ Here it is the last story of 2014 from your dear old Scratimus. I wrote this when I awoke from a dream. I know several people wanted a sequel to the last one I did. So upon receiving the dream from a muse I wrote it. I hope everyone has a safe and fun New Year and I will be back 2015 with many more stories. But before I end this I want to give a shout out to all my new subscribers, "How are you doing?" thank you all for your continued support and don't forget to review feed back is key people! Tra La..._

_~Scratimus_

* * *

_**JLA/Avengers:**__** Monsters II**_

_Swarm_

_Gotham, _late. It has been 3 long years since the crisis in D.C. in which Earth's mightiest heroes and the Justice League came together to fight the alien monster, King Ghidorah. Their effort seemed fruitless till they were saved by another of Earth's guardians… Godzilla. Since that time the League's lead tactician, Batman, had worked relentlessly to find way to combat another crisis. This time without awakening Earth's final solution.

"Bruce enough." A female voice spoke and the Dark Knight spins only to be caught by the throat. "This world's time is over." Batman narrows his eyes his body is paralyzed but not in fear. The woman's face is unseen only thing Batman could make out was her mouth. "Only three more." With the flick of her wrist Batman vanishes from this reality. Behind the hooded woman lie Batgirl, now the new Batwoman, Nightwing, the fourth Robin and Alfred. She vanished leaving only an echo laughter.

_Asgard_, Heimdall looks out and on to all the realms, he was/is the Guardian of the Bifrost, his gaze unwavering. "Identify yourself." He states without looking at the new arrival. Her approach was silent even by Superman's standards.

"This universe's new queen." She states with unbridled authority.

"I only serve one que…" Heimdall is cut off and vanishes before he could finish his statement.

"Yeah that just won't do" her face still shrouded in mystery only revealing a wicked smile. Her hands move to her hood, she removes it and is engulfed in purple light.

_Odin's Throne Room_, Sif enters and rushes to the Ruler of _Asgard_, she respectfully bows. "I do not sense Heimdall Lady Sif."

"Aye my king." Sif swallows hard.

"Speak my child." Odin beckons her.

"He's gone" Lady Sif begins and Odin's gaze narrows, "The Bifrost as well."

"WHO DARES!" Odin rose to his feet and Lady Sif bowed down out of fear.

"A monster my lord she…" Sif swallowed hard and was cut off by Odin.

"What villainous she bitch would dare!" Odin was now enraged.

"She gave no name and was gone!" Sif explained.

"GONE!" Odin repeated her last word.

"She vanished from the nine realms my king." Sif continued.

"Take with you Thor…" Odin was cut off.

"My lord our forces were scattered to eight of the nine realms, I only remain here." Sif added.

"How do you know this?" Odin inquired his eye narrowed.

"The monster." Sif replied.

"Monster I thought…" Odin trailed off.

"She transformed into a beast that I have never seen before" Sif declared.

"Describe her!" Odin commanded.

_Metropolis_, high noon. Superman soared across the city scape of his home. Nothing felt better than a homecoming. Since founding the Justice League, he had left _Metropolis_ in the capable hands of John Henry Irons, Steel. He along with Powergirl had kept the city safe from all sorts of threats from nature or otherwise. Superman had also gotten married and revealed his identity to the world as Clark Kent, mild manner reporter/anchor at the _Daily Planet_. His adopted mother was there at his wedding as he took his bride, Diana Prince, Wonder Woman. A month later he was at his mother's side as she left this life and on to the next. His cousin Kara had inherited Martha Kent's business and chose to stay in _Smallville_ with her new husband, Robert Louis Drake, Iceman. All was right in Superman's world and the icing on the cake was that Lex Luthor was serving a life sentence on _Stryker's Island_.

As the noon became one o'clock the Man of Steel paused as surrounding buildings went dark. He quickly faced east using his telescopic vision, saw Luthor cursing his name. Luthor still couldn't believe that he couldn't figure out Superman's identity. As his vision return he heard a clash of something striking metal. He smiled as he saw his beautiful bride battling a strange newcomer. "Oh now you pay attention." She jests, she was/is a truly remarkable woman, he equal in every right.

"Oh get over it I was making sure…" Superman replied showing is winning smile.

"Luthor was in prison, yeah, yeah." Wonder Woman finished his thought. She toss what seemed to be a stinger aside that was coming from underneath the newcomer's robe. Superman could tell the person was female but could not see past her robe. Wonder Woman scoffed as she buried her fist into the female's face. "CLARK!"

"Mother always said never hit a woman." Superman crossed his arms

"Oh get over your sentiments or you will be the next thing I demolish!" Wonder Woman threatened, she meant it and Clark knew it as he chuckled.

"Yes ma'am!" Superman rushed tackling the aggressor stunning her, then uppercuts her into the upper atmosphere. Wonder Woman smiled shaking her head to Superman's cheesy grin. Superman grunted and Wonder Woman's face change immediately for the female in robes appeared behind him. Her stinger embedded into his back. A flash seemed to come across Wonder Woman's eyes as they narrowed. Before she could attack Superman vanished.

"CLARK!" Wonder Woman roared as the female in robes laughed then vanished just as Wonder Woman's fist phased right through her. She screamed her husband's name echoing throughout _Metropolis_. One more to go.

_Vista Verde, NM, _late. The robed woman appears just outside of town. Her stinger comes from under her robe to just a top the back of her head. The stinger glows a slight green almost trying to detect her prize. She smiles as she walks towards town, her stinger begins to glow more intense as she nears the one she had been searching for. In a diner/buffet restaurant with a sign that has the picture of the Hulk on it the woman spoke. "He's here." She smiles and hides her stinger. A hostess greets her to which she stabs her stinger into the hostess draining her. Patrons scream and her prey spots her.

"She was almost done with medical school." The Hulk growls his eyes become intense as rage slowly creeps in.

The female smirks. "She was tasty." Then gestures him to come at her. Hulk roars and rushes her, she dodges right and the Hulk shatters the glass doors propelled into the street. "Fool." She slowly exits the diner. Hulk roars and slams his fist into her, as the impact wave fades and the dust settles a small hand is holding the giants fist. She in steps and slams her palm into the Hulk's chest sending him flying. She takes to the air and rushes towards the Hulk sending a foot into his back side launching him further out.

Hulk roars as he flips and pushes off a rock formation. He leaps upon her like a large cat. She welcomes it, spinning upside down and punches him dead in the chest, and then sends both her feet deep into his solar plexus caving him. Following through she seems to teleport behind Hulk and drops him with an elbow. Hulk hits the ground hard and grips his stomach, then flattens out and his legs and arms shoot up as the female lands on top of him.

"What are you?" Hulk growls as she gingerly hops off and down.

"Megaguirus" she states as she lifts his head with two fingers then back hands him into a boulder. "And this universe is mine." Time seems to slow as the Hulk comes out of the dust cloud. He charges her and then slams both his hands, crushing Megaguirus in between them like a bug. Hulk gave a satisfied grin then looked up as the clouds grew dark and his hands grew hot as electricity sparked from the cracks of his fingers. "FOOL!" The Hulk sees an explosion and is launched back. A shriek is heard as the Hulk recovers, he covers his ears as more shrieking is heard. The body of the woman is now an outline in the explosion cloud, it then morphs and grows. As everything clears a new monster 50 meters in length, with an 80 meter wide wingspan, and coming in at 13,220 tons emerges. It looks like a cross between a dragonfly, a t-rex, and a dragon. Megaguirus shrieks and hits Hulk at Mach 4 in an instant! Before Hulk can launch back in retaliation she stabs him with her stinger and begins to syphon his gamma radiation till nothing is left. Hulk falls and reverts back to Bruce Banner.

Megaguirus instantly grows four times her original size, her shriek is loud and unwavering. Her wings beat faster than anything alive and she takes to the skies. Bruce Banner passes out, naked, alone and left for dead. His belt buckle flashes detecting his vitals which are near death sending out a signal.

_Avengers Tower, St. Paul, MN_, Tony is at a monitor working on a new type of monster buster suit when he receives the signal from _Vista Verde_. "J.A.R.V.I.S bring up _Vista Verde_." The computer complies and Tony sees his old friend. "Anyone near _Vista Verde_ come in."

"Blue Bat here, Tony go ahead." The image of the _Lone Star Republic_ Batman comes on screen.

"Good to hear from you Jake." Tony smiles he struck gold.

"Likewise what do you need?" Blue Bat inquires.

"Hulk is down and…" Tony is cut off by exclamation.

"WHAT! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!" Blue Bat exclaims.

"He's in, for the lack of a better term, human form." Tony rubs the back of his head.

"Okay…" Blue Bat raise an eyebrow.

"His vitals aren't good Jake." Tony sighs.

"On my way, Blue Bat out." Blue Bat cuts the transmission. From his own lair he runs to his new hanger Bruce completed a few weeks ago. From a platform Batman's first Batwing, now retrofitted with an arc reactor as its power source, rises up. It had been repainted to match its current owner's colors. Blue Bat didn't know how to fly a kite much less a jet but Bruce rectified this by allowing Tony to put in a new A.I system. The thing piloted itself while at the same time teaching its occupant to fly. "This is going to be so cool!" Blue Bat exclaimed and put on the neuro linked helmet. "Let's do this!" He jumped into the cockpit and the engines ignited. The A.I greeted him showing him on a HUD display everything his new prize had to offer. A smile crept at the corners of mouth. With everything flashing green Blue Bat was off, "WHOOOOOO!" was all that was heard as he hit Mach 1 en route to _Vista Verde_!

_Wichita, Kansas_, the next day. The city awoke to the shrieks of their pending doom, Megaguirus had blacked out the city killing any access to _Kansas_' largest city. People fled their homes on foot, bicycle, by any and every mobile means, but to no avail. The monster's wrath was unyielding as she toppled building after building upon its citizens. Syphoning the gamma radiation off the Hulk had proven most effective in her wake. Blast after unrelenting blast of gamma energy bombs rocked the city at its very foundation.

By midday, the city was a pile of ash, all who were left were either sick from the gamma radiation, suffering broken limbs, dying or already dead. She shrieked as let go another blast in the center of the city causing it to implode and leaving a crater half the length of the city. From around it she used energy beams to channel the _Arkansas_ and _Walnut Rivers_ into it. By nightfall the city was flooded and Megaguirus dove in going dark.

Morning rose to reveal even more horror, a few survivors were left limping out of the city like animals licking their wounds. Their cries seemed to go unheard but they rejoiced when they saw a local news helicopter just above them. Like wild animals they waved their arms biding for helicopter's attention.

_Breaking News-_ was the byline on _Smallville's Channel 11 news_. "Our sister station _CBS 12, Wichita_, has caught the most horrific of sights this morning." The news anchor began.

"That's right Rick." His co-anchor added on and a video feed of the survivors of _Wichita_ takes over the screen with the co-anchor commentating. "What we are seeing here is what seems to be out of a disaster movie." Images of survivors waving at the news copter play on, "The question on this station's mind is… what happened?"

"We are getting information from the chopper that these people are from, and I hope I got this right, **what use to be** _**Wichita**_**.**" Rick was brought back into frame and was looking distraught. "Is this right?" Rick touches his ear, "Oh my, we are now receiving live feed." the chopper reveals as what Rick could only describe as a new lake. "As you can see folks, oh my god, those are buildings." The chopper pans and _Wichita's_ tallest buildings barely peek just above the lake. As the camera zooms in, dead bodies float now bloated from sun exposure. "If you are just tuning in… I have to advise to please advert your children's eyes as these images are live and unedited." Rick and his co-anchor hold their breath along with bitter tears. "_**Wichita**_** is gone folks…its… just…gone.**"

The news feed cuts off at_ Metro Tower One_ in _Atlanta, Georgia_, it is now three days later since _Wichita_ had been turned into a lake. The Avengers and JLA hold an emergency meeting with representatives from each presiding. Along with the _Wichita_ tragedy key members of each side have gone missing. "While we stand here like the cowards of _Athens_ debating Batman, Superman, my husband, have been taken."

"Easy Wonder Woman." Captain America attempts to calm her.

"Not only that we receive word that the Bifrost has been destroyed and Hiemdall has also been taken." Mr. Terrific adds to Wonder Woman's report.

"This is not coincidence, someone… " Jean Grey from the X-men, brought in due to her telepathy abilities, speaks but is cut off.

"A woman in robes took them!" Wonder Woman growls

"Yes it lines up with Banner's account only…" Mr. Terrific is then cut off.

"That this she bitch transformed in something called Megaguirus." Wonder Woman was on edge, her heart hurt for the loss of her husband, "I will find this monster and she'll know my wrath!"

"Believe me princess, when we find her she's all yours but please calm your rage." Captain America consoled her trying his best to not forcibly remove her.

"Once my blade has been embedded in that beast's skull it will be." Wonder Woman was in full warrior mode; Clark had shown her a different view on males and had done what no other person had, he had won her heart. Several Avengers and JLA members swallow hard and dare not say a word. "I swear Clark." A wrathful tear falls from her eye.

"We'll get her Diana I swear to you." Captain America was the only one who dared approach her to give her condolences. He had fought with Superman and Batman several times, and was at Superman's Wedding when Diana made him the happiest man on the planet. He cared for them as if they were his own family and in a lot of ways they were. "Have Namor and Aquaman reported in yet."

"Not yet but something is up." Mr. Terrific looked on a monitor, "Check these readings." Mr. Terrific released a ball revealing Namor and Aquaman's vitals they were holding steady or seemed to be for the untrained eye. "There it goes again."

"What I don't see anything." Cap shook his head

"They have been slowly dropping but barely Cap." Mr. Terrific pointed out.

"Stress?" Cap let an eye brow raise.

"From the best of Atlantis?" Mr. Terrific's shook his head and looked at Cap.

"Good point, ideas?" Cap recanted his last statement.

"I think they've been captured." Mr. Terrific hypothesized.

"Explain." Cap stated.

"Well when they volunteered for this they reported every half hour." Mr. Terrific began, "Then every hour, no big deal since they were trying to stay as silent as possible."

"Go on." Cap not following.

"Well we know from Banner that this thing was like a flying EMP but it had no effect on our communicators due to Aquaman updating our comms with Atlantian tech."

"But how does that merit being captured?" Cap asked still not following.

"Both Aquaman and Namor's biology does not stay this steady even in normal conditions." Mr. Terrific lets another orb go from the jacket he was wearing and reveals both Atlantians vitals on various missions and then in times of rest, revealing several spikes at any given time.

"Stress of a mission." Cap pointed out.

"Those last ones are from yesterday at dinner." Mr. Terrific crosses his arms.

"Jean, Jo'nn."Captain America calls to them, they nod and get to work locating them. He then assembles a team to be ready on standby. Mr. Terrific receives an alert, the others look on as something seems to rise from the water, or rather many a something. "What in the…" Cap pulls off his cowl. Wonder Woman takes the team, they load up and head out. "Jean?" Jean Grey gestures no, "Jo'nn?" his gesture mimics Jean. "Alright people this is not a drill let's move out."

"Cap, I need a team here to assist with control." Mr. Terrific states.

"Understood we are going to need eyes out there." Cap replies, "Pick your team soldier."

"Aye Captain." Mr Terrific selects Falcon, Jo'nn, Question, and Batwoman. The rest go with Captain America and head for _Lake Wichita_. Mr. Terrific links up with S.H.I.E.L.D, Batman Inc., and the New Cadmus, in an instant he has eyes everywhere that now point directly _at Lake Wichita_. Another alert sounds and Aquaman and Namor's vitals spike violently then flat lines. "Captain!"

"I just got the alert we are utilizing mother boxes now." Cap cuts the com and in an instant is at _Lake Wichita_.

_Sigsbee Deep, Gulf of México_, the flat lining awakens something resting at the bottom of the basin. The earth around it shakes and trenches fizz with bubbles plates shift. Due to the depth it doesn't register on any scale. A mighty roar sends bubbles to the surface but due to waves and activity it too goes unnoticed. Slowly the creature swims towards the surface, sharks scatter, colossal and giant squid swim for their lives along with other sea life. On the surface manta rays shoot out of the water in fear like bad omens. What has awaken is Earth's oldest guardian, the great equalizer of anything that dares destroy its home. Among all of Earth's monsters known and unknown he is king, **King of the Monsters**, Godzilla!

_Lake Wichita_, Wonder Woman leads the charge as insect like worms jump from the buildings and attack her and her team. They fire acid like streams from their mouths taking down several heroes that could fly. In front of the insects were two long scorpion like claws and along their backs two rows of long spikes that line down the spine to a scorpion fly like stinger. The first wave sacrifice themselves as they take down several Avengers and JLA members. Wonder Woman slaughters these insects by the thousands, her blade soaked in yellowish green blood.

"For guards these are pathetic!" She roars as Captain America's shield takes out one of the insects coming up behind her.

"Focus Diana!" Cap calls out sensing something is amiss. '_This is a distraction_' Captain America takes down the last of the weird worms.

"Victory is ours!" Wonder Woman cheers only for it to be cut short, "Great Hera!" The sounds of what seems to be millions of wings beating over take their ears.

"My God!" Cap is stunned for words as a _**swarm**_ of what seems to be prehistoric dragonflies over take the sun, blotting it out.

"Captain!"Mr. Terrific calls from the commlink in Cap's cowl.

"It's bad, Mr. Terrific." Captain replies.

"It's getting worse." Mr. Terrific replies as his feed cuts out on all sources due to the swarm block the view.

"It was an honor." Captain America states as wave after wave of the creatures rain down on them.

"As it was for me Captain Rogers." Mr Terrific looks away just as blue blast fires across his screen. Radiation levels spike as a familiar roar is heard. "No friggin way."

"Well I'll be damned." Cap looked out from behind his shield.

"HE RETURNS!" Wonder Woman shouts as she takes down another dragonfly. "GODZILLA!" She shouts as several dragonflies over take her.

At _Metro One Tower_ cheers are heard, "Shit just got real!" Falcon proclaims as he and the rest of the team leave the tower via boom tube. In an instant they are at _Lake Wichita_ and join the fray. Godzilla roars as he take down thousands of dragonflies with each swipe of his power arms and tail. His atomic breath takes out a million, the dragonflies fall at his heel and tail. With their courage renewed the heroes fight on and by dusk the swarm is done.

Godzilla roars triumphantly as do the Avengers and Justice League. The celebration is quickly muted as an explosion is heard in the middle of the lake. A shriek is heard, "MY CHILDREN!" a woman in robes takes to the air her robe falls aside revealing a dark skinned insect/human hybrid with compound eyes and six wings, three on each side and a tail with a stinger on her back. Her legs are long and strong, her arms toned and armored to her defined chest. Her mouth filled with jagged teeth.

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!" Wonder Woman covered in lacerations bursts from the pile of dead dragonflies. She takes to the air and meets Megaguirus in the air. She clashes with the Insect woman who tosses her aside like trash. Wonder woman doesn't back down as she wraps her Lasso of Truth around Megaguirus' neck and pulls. "Tell me monster where is my Kal-El or by Rao and Hera I will snap your neck here and now."

"He is with the others, unharmed." Megaguirus smirks.

"WHERE!" Wonder Woman struggles to pull.

"Truthfully that is none of your business." Megaguirus was done entertaining her.

"Truthfully I do not threaten!" Wonder Woman pulls with all her might.

"I believe you but you underestimate me." With a move of her hand she slices the lasso and is freed! "I have conquered thousands of universes and I will conquer thousands more!"

"By what right!" Wonder Woman proclaims.

"By my mere existence" Megaguirus hisses and uppercuts Wonder Woman and then slams her to the ground in one swift motion. She shrieks at the sight of her dead children. She roars and then transforms to her true form! Shrieking again she attacks all blasting them away leaving only Godzilla.

They face off as Wonder Woman rises up from the ground "DESTROY HER!" Godzilla ignores the broken heroine and roars loudly! Megaguirus is unmoved and fires an energy beam. It is met by Godzilla's own and beam struggle ensues. The beams explode sending both flying opposite directions. Megagurius howls and takes to the air once more as Godzilla gets to his feet. A shriek is heard and the flying monster dives, Godzilla spins and slams his massive tail striking her back making her one with the earth. Before Godzilla can use his atomic breath the ground is upturned and Megaguirus tackles Godzilla embedding her stinger into his gullet. Shocked Godzilla tries to fire his atomic breath but the energy is being siphoned off through the stinger.

The JLA and Avengers are struck dumb as Megaguirus drains Earth's oldest guardian. Godzilla roars but is sent to his knees. The giant insect continues to drain him of life, she releases him having her fill. With that the **King of the Monsters** falls he roars one last time as if to call for help but it goes unanswered. Megaguirus grabs her prize and dives back into the lake.

"I am calling for a full retreat." Captain America orders as he grabs Wonder Woman, "On your feet soldier." Wonder Woman can barely stand as the rest fall back into a boom tube. "It's not over Diana."

"When Hades freeze over." Wonder Woman whispers.

"Thata girl." Captain America smiles not greater warrior or soldier had more grit than Wonder Woman.

_Mount Tomanivi, Fiji, _the island quakes as natives and tourists are evacuate to other islands. Readings had indicated that Fiji's highest mountain was about to erupt, it was now coming to pass. The mountain explodes but not with lava, it is more like somebody simply blew it up with several megatons of TNT. As the dust settles an egg is reveal and within seconds it hatches revealing a horned, dark, armored, caterpillar. It, for the lack of a better term squawks, announcing its presence to the world.

At the same time on _Mt. Fuji, Japan_, it too explodes and wailing is heard as something one tourist described as an armored turtle comes out of it. It wails again and retracts into his shell as four flames shoot out sending it airborne. Its cries echoing along the mountain range as it spins like a flaming flying saucer towards parts unknown.

At _Metro Tower One_ all hold their breath at the revelation of these new monsters, are they friendly or was Godzilla the only one that was holding them back? "Cap what do we do?" Mr. Terrific asks.

"Let them fight." Captain America drops his shield. They had done all they could and failed. It was now up to the hands of fate to decide their outcome.

_**End.**_


End file.
